1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convenience outlet which can be placed at any location desired and, in particular, to a convenience outlet which can be connected to a power line in several fashions.
2. The Prior Art
It is often desirable to have an electrical outlet convenient to a work area. For example, it is desirable to have an electrical outlet located within easy reach of a work bench, drafting table, or other such work area where electrical appliances could be expected to be used in conducting routine work for that area. In the past such convenience outlets have included a certain amount of inherent difficulty in both mounting the outlet, connecting the outlet to a power source, and the cost of manufacture of such a convenience outlet.